versus_compendiumfandomcom-20200216-history
Spider-Man (Peter Parker)
Peter Benjamin Parker, better known as The Amazing Spider-Man, is a major character in Marvel Comics, and serves as Marvel's unofficial mascot. Background During what had seemed to be a normal trip to a science exhibition, a teenage Peter Parker was bitten by a radioactive spider, which had altered his DNA to more closely resemble that of a spider's. This bite gave Peter the proportionate strength, speed, and durability of a spider, as well as a sixth sense he would dub the "Spider-Sense", which could immediately detect any surrounding danger. After building a pair of web-shooters to make up for the lack of organic webbing, Peter took up the name of Spider-Man in an attempt to earn fame and fortune with his unique abilities. As a random burglar attempted to rob the building Spider-Man was in, Peter simply ignored the thug and said that it wasn't his problem. This one decision would haunt him for the rest of his life, as the same burglar would end up shooting and murdering Peter's Uncle Ben after his escape. After apprehending the thug who he let get away, Spider-Man vowed from then on to use his powers to fight crime, learning that "With great power, there must also come great responsibility". Stats Attack Potency: Small Town Level (Strong enough to physically move the Hulk out of the way of a bomb that, according to the comic's timeframe, had to have moved over Mach 400) Speed: [http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Huesito88/Spiderman_Microseconds_again Massively Hypersonic+] (Can move and react within a microsecond, dodged Electro's lightning), possibly [https://i.imgur.com/G2uIeeS.jpg Relativistic] with the Spider-Sense (Has reacted to lightspeed lasers multiple times, though their consistency with Spider-Man's other feats is debatable), with Speed of Light 'reactions (Superior to Captain America and Daredevil) 'Durability: Small Town Level (Can withstand his own attacks, and regularly trades blows with the likes of Venom, who is naturally stronger than him) Hax: Resistance to Earthly Poisons and Diseases, Regeneration (Low-Mid), Precognition Intelligence: One of the most intelligent people in the Marvel Universe. Has an I.Q. upwards of 250, built most of his technology in his teenage years (including tech that impressed Hank Pym), managed to figure out how to disarm one of Doc Ock's bombs before Reed Richard and Iron Man could, has been regarded by Reed Richards as one of the world's smartest minds, and has regularly fought against opponents with genius intellect and outsmarted them. Stamina: High (Has regularly pushed beyond his body's limits to keep fighting, most notably during The Amazing Spider-Man #33 and Spider-Man #98) Powers, Techniques, and Equipment Powers * Wall-Crawling: Can adhere to any surface part of his body touches, allowing him to easily gain leverage and climb up most surfaces. * Spider-Sense: A sixth sense that automatically warns Spider-Man of oncoming danger. Has been used to enhance Spider-Man's already impressive reflexes, alert him of enemies hiding their presence, detect whether an object or environment would be deadly to interact with, and subconsciously helped him web-swing by specifically targeting the parts of buildings that were most stable to swing from. * Healing Factor: Has a minor healing factor that lets him heal minor injuries rather easily, such as healing both broken bones and having acid in his eyes with a good night's rest. Techniques * Mark of Kaine: A weaponized version of Peter's Wall-Crawling, where he attaches his hand to an opponent's face before ripping it clean off. * The Way of the Spider: A martial art developed by Spider-Man when he lacked a Spider-Sense. Allows him to tag people with a Spider-Sense when he didn't have one, beat Spider-Woman in combat, and stalemate Madame Web, who can literally see the future. After regaining his Spider-Sense, he's used it in tandem with it to fight even better than before. Equipment * Web-Shooters: A pair of wrist mounted web-shooters that lets Peter both incapacitate foes in combat, but also swing through New York. Fires a web-like substance that he invented, which can block bullets and fire, can't be broken by ordinary swords, supported an entire building, and once let him temporarily hold an un-angered Hulk. Has multiple different variants of this Web-Fluid, including Acid Webbing, Flame Webs, Sonic Disruptiors, and Taser Webs. Minor Feats Attack Potency/Strength *Casually lifts a bus over his head *Supports a private jet's landing *Can knock out a normal person with a simple tap to the head *Can lift a train car over his head *Breaks glass that can withstand a mortar shell *Punched Iron Man 2020 straight through a building *Keeps a collapsing construction crane from falling for a decent amount of time *One shot the Kingpin *Putting everything he had into one punch, knocked out Tombstone **Earlier that very issue, Tombstone tanked getting sent through several stories by a rocket launcher *Lifted a tank over his head *Capable of dealing damage to Venom, who can take anti-tank rockets *When Otto was in control of his body, punched Scorpion's jaw clean off *Broke through Doctor Octopus' tentacles, which could survive a nuclear explosion **Later broke Doc Ock's upgraded tentacles, which were made of carbonadium *Brought down a building on top of Venom *Able to support the weight of the Daily Bugle building Speed/Reactions *States to have reactions 40x better than an ordinary human's *Has shown time and time again to be a casual bullet timer **Has even shown to dodge automatic fire without his Spider-Sense *Can move faster than the eye can see *Stops two rockets with his webbing mid flight *Fast enough to regularly dodge Electro's lightning **Electro has shown to be capable of manipulating natural lightning *Moves faster than targeting computers can track *When Otto was in control of his body, dodged Cyclops' Optic Blasts, and blitzed Wolverine *Acts on instinct faster than a mind reader can predict his movements *Has multiple feats of moving and reacting within a microsecond **Should be comparable to Miles Morales, who is also stated to do so *Fast enough to blitz Daredevil and Hawkeye, who can also move and react in microseconds Durability/Endurance *Breaks a man's hands by getting punched by them *Tanks a kick from the Kangaroo, who can kick through ten feet of concrete with ease *No-Sells punches from the Punisher *Tanks damage given from the Shocker's gauntlets on multiple occasions **Shocker is strong enough to draw blood from Luke Cage *Survived a building exploding in his face *Takes hits from Venom on a regular basis **Venom can casually level buildings, and is far stronger than Spider-Man himself *Can also take hits from Carnage, who's far stronger than both Spidey and Venom *Can survive exposure to an acid that dissolves regular people in seconds *Has a truck thrown at him by Venom, and stops it with his shoulder *Gets up after being punched through a wall by Morlun *Took a point blank explosion from a scud missile, and not only survived, but stayed conscious *Kept getting back up after nearly being beat to death by the Phoenix Five Skill/Intelligence *Defeated countless super villains even as a teenager *Has repeatedly outmatched and outsmarted Doctor Octopus *Defeated the Green Goblin multiple times, one of which was when he had conquered all of New York *Regularly defeats the likes of Vulture, Scorpion, and the Shocker *Has survived multiple encounters with the Hulk *Was once empowered with the Enigma Force *Defeated the Sinister Six after facing every member at once *Has repeatedly traded blows with the likes of Venom and Rhino, who are far stronger than him *Has been a member of the Avengers, Fantastic Four, and Future Foundation *Once punched out Galactus **No, I'm not kidding Powerscaling Spider-Man is among the top tiers of the Marvel Street-Levelers, thanks to his superior physicality compared to most and his Spider-Sense effectively working as precognition. That being said, characters that have regularly been able to trade blows with and keep up with him (Most notably his rogues gallery and fellow Spider-Totems) should all be able to scale to his feats just fine. Weaknesses *Typically weak to piercing weapons whenever one manages to tag him *The Spider-Sense can be countered in multiple different ways **It can be deactivated by certain drugs and gasses, but typically only if it's made specifically to counter this **The Spider-Sense can be countered by those Peter subconsciously trusts, like Venom and his clones **Some characters, such as Speed Demon, have moved fast enough to hit Spidey before his Spider-Sense registered them as a threat *Ethyl Chloride Versus Compendium's Conclusions Notable Wins: * None Notable Losses: * None Inconclusive Matches: * None Category:Characters Category:Comic Book Characters Category:Marvel Comics Category:Heroes Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Small Town Level Category:Massively Hypersonic+ Category:Relativistic Category:Precognition Users Category:Disney Category:Speed of Light